Sex Mates
by LadySweetFreesia
Summary: Eran amigos hace años. Para Mimi, él era su amigo incondicional; para Yamato era todo diferente. Aunque hizo todo lo posible para no rebasar la línea de la amistad, en su imaginación hacía mucho que ya había desaparecido esa línea. Una noche de sexo marcó su relacion, para ella su amistad quebrantada y para él la oportunidad de amarla. Reeditado Lemmon cap. 4.
1. The Beggining

_**Sex Mates**_

 _ **Chapter 0: The Beggining**_

Los quejidos de esfuerzo en el hall de entrada del edificio departamental se escuchaban a pesar de querer pasar desapercibido. En la puerta principal se vislumbrara un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules con un bulto sobre él; para Yamato Ishida en su vida y en ese momento en particular, lo que más quería era pasar desapercibido y no ser objeto de escándalo en el edificio donde vivía. Sin embargo, esa noche, pasada las tres de la madrugada, llegar en las condiciones en las que estaba daba una imagen muy diferente a la que día a día mostraba; con una mujer sobre su espalda, vestida de manera muy sugerente y sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Al entrar al edificio el primero que los observó fue un anciano que se encontraba en la recepción; al ver al joven cansado y quejándose, más la mujer inconsciente, al principio le costó identificarlo, y luego al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, a ambos los miró con cara de duda: ¿Qué hacía un joven tan tranquilo como él con una chica con facha de prostituta y más encima como si fuera un cuerpo casi muerto? El conserje miró con cara de asombro a Yamato:

\- Joven Ishida, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el anciano entre querer saber y poder ayudarlo.

\- No se preocupe señor Yamagata, salí con mi amiga a beber algo, pero creo que ella no fue tan resistente y bueno… -Comentó observando a su amiga que balbuceada palabras inentendibles delante de ellos, - creo que el alcohol no es el mejor aliado para ella ¿podría ayudarme a abrir el ascensor?

\- Si no hay problema, disculpe joven, si me permite un consejo, trate para la próxima, si es que nuevamente se repite, de no hacer tanto ruido, usted sabe, a veces la gente habla de más y verlo así no es muy prudente que digamos, aunque sea sólo un malentendido – le ayudó el anciano abriéndose paso entre la puerta del ascensor y los jóvenes.

\- No se preocupe señor Yamagata, gracias por su consejo y créame, no volverá a repetirse, le pido mis disculpas pero sobretodo le pediría olvidar este episodio; que tenga buena noche y gracias nuevamente- dijo Yamato.

\- Usted también joven Ishida, descanse bien y pierda cuidado, esto nunca pasó.

Al cerrar las puertas del ascensor pudo dejar el cuerpo de su amiga sobre la pared para poder descansar ya que desde que había salido del auto la arrastró prácticamente en su espalda y si continuaba así al día siguiente quedaría con un lumbago crónico. Al abrirse las puertas Mimi por inercia se balaceó hacia el lado y sino hubiese sido por la ayuda de su amigo, hubiera caído de bruces al piso.

\- Esta me la deberás con tu vida Mimi - respondió el joven llevándola de brazos a su departamento.

\- Aahhh, la vida, mi vida - balbuceó la joven en los brazos de Yamato, mientras se acurrucaba para poder estar más cómoda, - Matt, mi vida... - con estas palabras la joven dejó de balbucear; sin embargo, esas palabras prendieron en él nuevamente esa maldita sensación que le carcomía desde hacía tiempo.

Al llegar a la puerta, la dejó apoyada a su lado para poder sacar las llaves del departamento; al momento de colocarlas en el cerrojo, su amiga nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, por lo que rápido abrió la puerta y la colocó en su espalda con tal de que nadie le viera o escuchara.

\- Por Dios Mimi, ¿Cuándo engordaste? Estás más pesada que antes - dijo mientras abría su habitación y la dejaba sobre la cama, mientras ella se quejaba de su ausente novio.

\- Eres un idiota Koushiro, un completo imbécil - hablaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Y ya deja de pelearte con tu novio – le sermoneó Yamato al instante mientras se sonrojaba al verla.

En ese momento la observó y vio nuevamente en ella lo que le cautivaba: su boca, como un botón de rosas a punto de florecer, sus cabellos, como hilos de agua en una cascada que llegaban a su cintura, su rostro perfilado, como si hubiese sido moldeado por los dioses, la piel nívea de su rostro, sus manos, sus piernas y cuerpo; podría ser perfecta en todo, pero había algo que sobrepasaba su belleza completa y natural: el color de sus ojos, aquellos que ahora estaban cerrados pero él conocía a la perfección. Para él, el color caramelo que veía los ojos de Mimi significaba la dulzura, la pureza y sinceridad en todo su esplendor y que no encontraba en nadie más.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sintiendo como si fuera a estallar sólo al contemplarla.

Llevaban quince años de ser amigos, pero cuando aparece el deseo no se es más que un hombre y una mujer. Y eso exactamente estaba pasando en él. Aquello que hacía tiempo estaba sintiendo cada día cobraba más fuerza, no podía sacársela de la cabeza; aunque quisiera, desde que la vio como mujer, simplemente su fuerza de voluntad perdió.

Mientras trataba de clamarse, decidió tomar un descanso en el sofá de su hogar para dejar de pensar. Se levantó de la cama y al tomar el pomo de la puerta escuchó a su amiga decir:

\- Matt, eres único ¿lo sabes?

Volteó su rostro y pudo darse cuenta que su amiga nuevamente balbuceaba; sin embargo, esas palabras calaron hondo en la mente de Yamato y por un instante, aunque fuera efímero, deseó que ella estuviera completamente cuerda para preguntarle si ella pensaba así porque sentía algo más o por gratitud a su amistad.

Luego de compartir la mañana, había llegado el momento en el que Mimi estaba por regresar a su casa.

\- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo la ojimiel levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos de su desayuno.

\- Puedes quedarte un poco más, hoy es domingo después de todo - comentó Yamato levantándose el también de la mesa y llevando su loza a lavar.

\- No puedo, tengo que ir con Koushiro; a pesar de haber discutido vivimos juntos, debe estar preocupado porque no regresé a casa, además apague el teléfono así que lo más probable es que me esté buscando – contestó Mimi, desde el sillón buscando su cartera.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Yamato, pensando en qué momento si fuera el novio de Mimi y discutiera con ella la dejaría sola; habría que ser un estúpido en enojarse con ella.

\- El desayuno estuvo delicioso, para la próxima yo invitaré; discúlpame por no quedarme a lavar - dijo entre avergonzada y preocupada por la hora.

\- Ok, asegúrate de hablar todo tranquilamente para evitar malentendidos con Koushiro y así arreglar las cosas – le aconsejó Yamato mirándola desde el pasillo de la cocina.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que discutimos, no te preocupes ya pasara, gracias por lo de estos días – le dijo levantado la mano a modo de despedida.

\- Vale, cuídate – dijo Yamato mirándola desde la cocina.

\- Claro, hablamos luego – dijo la ojimiel cerrando tras de sí la puerta y dejando a Matt con la sensación de querer estar con ella más tiempo.

Al llegar la noche Yamato descansaba en el sillón y no pudo evitar recordar el fin de semana compartido con su amiga. A pesar de que llevaban años de amistad, no podía dejar de pensar en ella no como su amiga, sino como mujer. Llevaban años, sí, compartían cosas en común y aunque sus vidas fueran diferentes en otros aspectos, le gustaba su forma de ser: su espontaneidad, la forma de vivir su vida sin preocupaciones, le gustaba sus conversaciones, le gustaba la forma en que cada vez que le decía que viviera la vida, lo decía de la forma más particular, loca y a la vez adorable que podía ver: le sermoneaba su forma de vivir llena de deberes y hasta se enojaba con él por su forma racional de vivir, habían momentos en que ella le decía, que vivir una vida de deberes era convertirse en un "robot aburrido" y que el en poco tiempo si es que ella no tomaba cartas en el asunto se convertiría en un ciborg; a pesar de que le hablaba así, el sabía a la perfección que ella lo hacía era para mostrarle que se podía ser feliz, no sólo con preocuparse por las cosas sino, disfrutar, vivir plenamente, así él se dejaba envolver por su mundo utópico; pero lo que más le gustaba de ella que a pesar de ser libre, espontánea, esa combinación de fuerza y libertad que ella tenía y que podía descolocarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, también había una parte de fragilidad, delicadeza, que en momentos efímeros e íntimos compartían ambos y que él sabía que nadie más conocía. Aunque toda la gente viera a la vivaz Mimi nadie veía la parte real, aquella parte única, que tenía miedos, dudas, y que a través de los años sólo conocía él; podrían pasar miles de personas en sus vidas, pero entre ambos existía una relación que nada ni nadie quebraría.

Se esforzó por no rebasar la línea de la amistad, pero en su imaginación hacía mucho que había desaparecido esa línea, ya se había quebrado dentro de él.

En ese momento, la pasión y el deseo por ella, por estar dentro de su cabeza, su cuerpo, pero sobretodo de su corazón le hizo despertar de la peor de las realidades.

\- Maldita sea, Mimi yo te…-despertó sudoroso desde el sillón.

Al mismo tiempo, el timbre sonaba con tanta urgencia como si se tratara de una emergencia de vida o muerte. El ruido insistente le producía una molestia en la cabeza la cual sentía que le iba a estallar. Se paró de una vez, irritado por el molesto ruido y sin pensar en las consecuencias o ser cortés, tomó el pomo de la puerta y gritó a viva voz:

\- ¿Quién es el maldito idiota que está haciendo sonar el timbre a esta hora? Su rostro cambió al momento en que frente a él un par de ojos color caramelo cubierto de lágrimas sollozaba sin detenerse.

\- Matt, ¿podría quedarme a dormir otra noche? Solo una más, por favor… - dijo Mimi aferrándose y colocando su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

\- Mimi… - dijo Yamato sorprendido y casi instintivamente abrazándola para que pudiera refugiarse en él.

* * *

 **Hola a todos/as! Ya está, me atreví pensé que jamás lo haría pero aquí estoy, después de querer escribir hace miles, y lo juro que tengo miles de historias miles de ganas y todo pero las palabras no salían las historias no tenían un hilo pero heme aquí, escribiendo el capítulo 0 de una historia que lei por ahí y quise traspasarla a mi pareja favorita Mimato.**

 **Contextualizare, esta historia ser exclusivamente de Yamato y Mimi; habrá drama oh sí muchísimo drama, y también lemon quizás no escribiré bien, pero si tratare de dar sus dosis es que soy fanática del limón XD.**

 **Esto solo es el preludio de la historia en sí, el próximo capítulo será esto mismo, pero más específico: quedaron algunos cabos sueltos y lo ideal es que queden con ganas de más, así que la próxima tratare de subirla lo más rápido posible.**

 **En especial quiero agradecer a dos personitas que conocí por aquí y se robaron parte de mi kokoro lemonoso: Lorechan02 y RubyKaiba … "San Fanfiction" me ayudó a conocer a estas cabras cabronas que han hecho que me lance al mundo fanfictistico, así que esto va para ambas las amo con todo mi corazón digimonistico y esto es especial para ustedes.**

 **A quienes escriban, lean o comenten, gracias de antemano por aceptar y si tienen ganas de hacerlo háganlo junten ideas y háganlo que es lo más genial compartir nuestras ideas de la pareja más shipeada y menos permitida del Digimundo.**

 **Besitos abrazos y cariños a todos desde mi Chile Querido futuro ganador de la Confederaciones (perdón, pero salió mi lado futbolístico)**

 **Besitos Lady Mimato**


	2. Confused

**Sex Mates**

 _ **Chapter 1: Confused**_

Al llegar a la puerta, la dejó apoyada a su lado para poder sacar las llaves del departamento; al colocarlas en el cerrojo, su amiga nuevamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, así que rápidamente abrió la puerta y la colocó en su espalda con tal de que nadie le viera o escuchara.

Quiso pasar desapercibido, pero no resultó. Pudo escuchar que algunas puertas del pasillo se abrieron y sus vecinos veían al joven llevando en su espalda a una joven con vestimenta que daba a pensar de todo.

\- Por Dios Mimi, ¿Cuándo engordaste? Estás más pesada que antes - dijo mientras abría su habitación y la dejaba sobre la cama, mientras ella se quejaba de su ausente novio.

\- Eres un idiota Koushiro, un completo imbécil - hablaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Ya deja de pelearte con tu novio – le sermoneó Yamato - Me duele la espalda por tener que cargarte tanto, y deja de quejarte, por tu culpa seré el comentario del edificio.

En ese momento la observó y vio nuevamente en ella lo que le cautivaba: su rostro, su cuerpo, su boca, todo su cuerpo en sí era la invitación a lo prohibido; su vestimenta no ayudaba en lo absoluto: si bien en el bar se encontraba vestida con una mini de color beige claro y pantys que hacían juego con ella y stilettos negros que hacían ver sus piernas largas y estilizadas, lo que realmente dejaba impactado a todos los hombres en el pub era la transparencia que utilizaba como top: cuello alto que dejaba ver un sostén negro de encaje y que, aunque fuera cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero, solo invitaba a seguir viendo esa zona del cuerpo.

No podía comprender cómo esa noche pudo resistirse a no intentar algo con ella si el alcohol y la discusión que tuvo con su novio habían hecho que la ocasión fuera única.

Recordó el motivo de su salida al bar: él había sido ascendido en su trabajo y fue a ella a quien llamó al momento de ser ascendido a jefe de proyecto.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _El sonido de la llamada entrante la distrajo del plato que comía abstraídamente. Se alejó de la mesa que compartía con su novio sin hablar y contestó:_

\- _Adivina quién es el nuevo jefe de proyecto "Kibo" en JAXA_ \- _habló una voz ronca desde el otro lado._

 _\- Yama - contestó alegremente - ¿te ascendieron? ¡Felicidades! - respondió la ojimiel con alegría; el saber de su amigo le alegró, no se veían hace mucho tiempo ya que llevaba tiempo con un proyecto entre manos en la JAXA donde se desempeñaba como ingeniero aeroespacial._

\- _Quería contártelo porque sabes lo importante que es para mí gracias por escucharme pero sobre todo por no fastidiarme con tus visitas que me desconcentrarían del proyecto – dijo Yamato en broma._

\- _Que eres malo Yamato Ishida, si voy a tu casa es para que te distraigas y salgas de tu mundo cósmico - dijo Mimi y el tono de voz cambio drásticamente - desearía estar contigo ahora mismo y poder salir de toda esta mierda._

 _Yamato pudo entender que algo pasaba con Mimi cambio su voz y sonaba entre triste melancólica y frustrada y no podía entender por qué._

\- _Pasa algo malo – preguntó Matt desde el otro lado del celular._

\- _No, porqué dices eso-dijo Mimi rápidamente_

\- _Porque te escucho pero sobre todo te conozco- le dijo Matt de manera tajante._

\- _No es nada, sólo que estoy cansada deseo distraerme, estoy aburrida a decir verdad –dijo Mimi con una risa forzada._

\- _para eso te llamaba ¿vamos a celebrar?_

\- _Me parece estupendo que tal si vamos a beber algo y celebramos tu ascenso además paso a celebrar también mi contrato con AqcuaModels, ¿Sabes lo que me costó ingresar? Me acordó mi jefa que pronto voy a modelar lencería de ETAM y H &M. _

\- _No sé a lo que te refieres Mimi –no entiendo de tu mundo de modelos – dijo Matt._

\- _Serás idiota, como no vas a saber en fin te parece si nos juntamos a las 8:00 en el bar SMOKEHOUSE me vas a buscar a la estación Harayuku y de ahí caminamos al pub ¿te parece?_

\- _Excelente quedamos en eso, no hay problema ¿cierto? Si quieres te voy a buscar a tu casa._

 _En ese momento Mimi miró a hacia dentro del departamento y ve a Koushiro mirándola directamente con una cara parecía de furia._

\- _No, no hay problema puedo ir sola –dijo rápidamente Mimi._

 _-Entonces en la estación Harayuku a las 7:30 p.m._

\- _Está bien en Harayuku a las 7:30 entonces, nos vemos –dijo Mimi cortando luego la llamada._

\- ¿ _Vas a salir con ese idiota?- le preguntó Koushiro a Mimi._

\- _Si, necesito distraerme y para que sepas no es idiota, lo ascendieron en su trabajo así que le acompañare a celebrar y aprovecho también yo por lo de mi contrato con la agencia – dijo Mimi arreglando su cartera._

\- _Prefieres salir eh no sé qué compartes tanto con ese imbécil…es un idiota que quiere parecer inteligente, no te das cuenta que quiere ser como yo_

\- ¿ _De qué hablas? creo que el idiota eres tú creyendo cosas que no son, no sé qué piensas realmente. -_

\- _No pienso, lo sé – dijo Koushiro colocándose frente a ella y tomándole el brazo ¿no ves cómo te mira? realmente no entiendo como no te das cuenta. -_

\- _Ya está, no quiero hablar más del tema voy a salir – dijo Mimi tomando una chaqueta negra de cuero_

\- _No seas tonta Mimi, deja ya tu capricho –dijo Koushiro colocándose en la puerta de entrada._

\- _Capricho de que Koushiro; te pido que compartamos un momento después de tu trabajo, que salgamos el fin de semana porque te la pasas en la escuela de ingeniería y me dices que te deje tranquilo que no te fastidie, te dejo en tu espacio, dejo que hagas tus cosas pero que hay de mi te quiero pero siento que tu no sientes lo mismo solo te preocupas por ti tu éxito laboral y nada más, llegas a casa y si te digo algo te irritas y sino hago nada haces lo mismo, siento a veces que estás cansado de mi - dijo Mimi mirándolo con tristeza._

\- _Deja de pensar en esas tonterías Mimi – le dijo Koushiro más calmado._

 _\- Aunque creas que son tonterías, he estado pensando Kou,- dijo Mimi tomando su rostro - te amo, lo sabes, pero este último tiempo no me he sentido feliz, siento de repente que no está funcionando lo nuestro como antes, ya no reímos, ya no disfrutamos como antes, quiero estar feliz, no estar frustrada o amargada y quizás si tengo un tiempo para distraerme pase todo este sentimiento – le dijo acariciándole._

\- _Claro y te vas a distraer con el idiota de Ishida – levantó la voz Koushiro._

\- _Ya basta de molestarlo, estaré con él durante la noche saldremos a un bar en Jingumae, si quieres puedes ir buscarme a su casa, te dejo la dirección- le escribió en un papel una dirección._

\- _De verdad eres ilusa en fin ve sal, disfruta lo que no has disfrutado este último tiempo conmigo pero ya volverás y no todo será como antes – le dio espacio libre en la puerta a Mimi._

\- ¿ _Es una amenaza? - dijo ella mirándolo extraña._

\- _No, es la verdad, no sé qué vaya a pasar más adelante pero ve, pásalo bien, cuando vuelvas arreglaremos esto…- dijo Koushiro oscureciendo su mirada._

 _Horas más tarde…_

\- ¿ _De verdad todo bien? - preguntó nuevamente a Mimi que llevaba 6 shots de tequila, 3 margaritas y 1 vaso de vodka digerido._

\- _Si Yamato, te dije tooodo está, hip super, hip, bien –hipaba Mimi con un vaso de ron a la mitad._

\- _Estas borracha Mimi – dijo Matt ratificando el alcohol que su amiga ingirió -¿qué pasó?_

 _Se quedó callada - es Koushiro, discutimos bastante hoy, siento que lo estoy perdiendo, no entiendo que hice de mal, me echa la culpa de cosas sin sentido si supieras lo que dice…_

\- ¿ _Que te dice? - Dijo Matt mirándola a la cara preocupado._

\- _No, no lo entenderías- trato de no mirarle a la cara, su mirada le ponía nerviosa._

\- _No, lo que no entiendo es que estés aquí sufriendo por algo que sé que pasara además vinimos a celebrar nuestro contrato y ascenso; cambiemos de tema ¿cómo fue que te contrataron?_

\- _Vieron mis fotos en la agencia y pues bueno sonara hedonista encontraron que mie cuerpo era lo que buscaban para modelar la nueva lencería de Wonderbra que llego al país así desde ahora en adelante me veras a mi o mis senos en todos los carteles de lencería de Tokio._

\- _Estás loca lo sabes – se rió Matt de ella mientras la veía terminar su trago._

\- _Si, loca y borracha y casi inconsciente pero feliz, feliz, FEEELIIIIZZZZ! –Gritó yendo a la pista de baile._

\- _Eres absolutamente increíble Mimi Tachikawa –dijo riéndose de ella._

\- _Y tu absolutamente aburrido – le dijo tratándolo de llevar a la pista de baile - ven vamos a bailar –le dijo tomando la mano._

\- _Hey estás que casi no te puedes sostener y quieres bailar, - le dijo desde la barra._

\- _Que va! ya comí y bebí lo suficiente, ya es hora de bailar- dijo tironeándolo al centro de la pista._

 _Estaban comenzando a bailar cuando en eso se tambalea._

\- _Matt llévame al baño me siento mal- dijo parando al instante._

\- _No me digas que… -la interrumpió Matt sujetándola de los brazos._

\- _Si…_

 _Atravesó la pista de baile lo más que pudo y la llevo al baño donde vomitó todo lo bebido._

\- _Será mejor que nos vayamos estás deplorable- dijo mirándola a la cara y colocando su chaqueta sobre ella._

\- _Gracias, creo que lo necesito – le respondió tomando de su brazo para sostenerse._

 _Mientras caminaban el aire le ayudaba a mejorar un poco las náuseas, pero aun así se detenía a mitad del camino para poder vomitar todo lo bebido durante la noche. A un par de cuadras le dijo a Matt:_

\- _Me puedes llevar siento que voy a caer rendida – se apoyó en el hombro de Matt._

\- ¿ _Cómo crees? espera un poco quedan solo 2 cuadras-dijo Matt moviendo su hombro para que se enderezara._

\- _De verdad Matt no puedo más desfallezco – decía colocando sus brazos entre sus hombros aferrándose como si se tratara de un salvavidas._

\- _Aguanta, no seas débil – dijo Yamato cansado igualmente._

\- _No seas malo, por favor mirándolo directo a los ojos -_ _Llévame en brazos ¿sí?- le dijo haciendo pucheritos._

\- _Esta bien solo por esta vez nunca más – Respiró hondo._

 _No escucho respuesta sino una muy dormida Mimi se encontraba junto a él. La tomó de su espalda y lo que quedaba de camino le pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin pudo ver su departamento y al conserje del edificio._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sintiendo como si fuera a estallar sólo al contemplarla.

Llevaban quince años de ser amigos, pero el deseo que tenía por ella le estaba nublando la mente. Pensó que podían ser amigos pero desde el último tiempo había cambiado ese pensamiento en su cabeza: es que simplemente hombres y mujeres no pueden ser amigos, aunque se trate. Y eso exactamente estaba pasando en él. Aquello que hacía tiempo estaba sintiendo cada día cobraba más fuerza, no podía sacársela de la cabeza; aunque quisiera, desde que la vio como mujer, simplemente su fuerza de voluntad perdió.

Mientras trataba de clamarse, decidió tomar un descanso en el sofá de su hogar para dejar de pensar.

Sin embargo no lo logró, ver en ropa íntima a Mimi despertó en el los instintos más primitivos, a medida que trataba de dejar de pensar en ella, más clara se hacía su imagen dentro de su cabeza, como sería besar sus muslos, el recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de su cuello, sus senos, su espalda y luego llegar a su punto más sensible donde imaginarla retorcerse de placer ante su tacto le hizo frotar su intimidad para tratar de calmar el deseo por tenerla, en ese momentos el masturbarse prensando en ella no ayudaba mucho a placar sus fantasías con Mimi y sólo deseaba el poder preguntarle a ella si en algún momento de su vida ella le vio como hombre.

Al llegar la mañana, Mimi había despertado temprano por el dolor de cabeza.

\- Demonios, no vuelvo a tomar más de la cuenta – dijo al sentarse a la orilla de la cama, se levantó casi tambaleando para llegar a un botiquín que Matt tenía en su habitación - ¿tendrá algún calmante? Uff, nada… - Salió de la habitación para buscar algo por el departamento.

Vio que aún estaba con la ropa de la noche anterior así que decidió tomar prestada alguna sudadera para llevar su vestido a la lavadora fue así que tomo una sudadera azul que le cubría la mitad de los muslos. Iba directo al balo a buscar algún remedio, cuando vio a su amigo durmiendo en el sillón; al verlo destapado trató de cubrirlo y justo cuando iba a tomar su frazada, vio pañuelos desechables botados en la alfombra; se acercó a ellos y vio que estaban cubiertos con un líquido pegajoso, luego de mirar a Matt y el papel botado en el piso no pudo evitar reírse ante el descubrimiento de su amigo.

Tomó los papeles y mientras lo botaba al basurero le habla a su amigo para que despertase.

\- ¿Dormiste bien después de masturbarte? - Le preguntó casi riéndose al ver como reaccionaba ante sus dichos.

\- ¿Podrías pretender al menos que no te diste cuenta? - dijo Matt con un dejo de frustración por haber sido descubierto por Mimi ¿cómo fue tan imbécil de dejar todos los pañuelos con restos de semen esparcidos? Definitivamente la noche no le había dado la oportunidad de botar la evidencia.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo? Creo que debiste pasarla bien porque ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba despierta… - le dijo para ver como reaccionaba - Escuché todo…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – Saltó del sillón de una vez para mirarla de frente.

\- Que gemías mucho, nada más… No, mentira créeme acabo de despertar por el dolor de cabeza y si no fuera por estos papeles todo hubiera pasado como si nada.

\- Maldición, no lo hare más – se levantó y comenzó a llevar sus papeles al baño.

\- No tienes que excusarte por algo tan natural la abstinencia hace mal ¿sabes?

\- Ni que lo digas ya van tres meses… - lo dijo.

\- ¿Me estas mintiendo? ¿Tres meses sin eyacular? Oh por dios Yamato, esta historia me la tendrás que contar con lujo y detalles; espérame, tomaré una ducha y vuelvo en un momento, usaré una polera y short tuyos mientras lavo mi vestido.

Mientras ella se dirigía al baño, juró que nunca más se masturbaría sabiendo que estaría acompañado en su departamento

\- Maldita sea ¿Por qué no te contuviste un poco más, eh? ¿Cómo no pudiste aguantar más? le habló a su amiguito tratando de dar por terminado el asunto - Soy un estúpido - se retó a sí mismo.

\- No te eches a morir Yamato, solo es una vez que te descubro, no es el fin del mundo - le reía desde el baño.

\- Maldita sea Mimi Tachikawa deja de molestar, si hubiese sabido que me descubrirías jamás lo hubiera hecho. – gritó Yamato exasperado.

\- No seas histérico Matt, deja el tema –dijo Mimi.

\- En fin ya pasó - dijo Matt para zanjar el tema.

Después de terminar su ducha Mimi se acercó al comedor donde Yamato desayunaba sopa de miso con arroz y pescado al vapor.

\- Toma aquí tienes tu desayuno - dijo Yamato poniéndole frente a ella su porción de pescado, miso y arroz.

\- Gracias, eres un amor Yamato pero hoy desayunaré a lo americano ¿tienes fruta, jugo y yogurt?

\- Dentro del refrigerador puedes encontrar - le indicó como si nada - deberías agradecerme que te preparé el desayuno pero veo que ni lo miraste.

\- No seas gruñón hombre - se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente - gracias, de verdad, es un lindo gesto de ti - le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Yamato se sonrojó al haber escuchado las palabras de Mimi y esta se rió al ver la cara de expresión de él.

\- Pero ¿cómo te vas a sonrojar? a ver ahora si te hare sonrojar de verdad

\- Así que aguantaste 90 días sin nada de sexo, ni masturbación, ni porno, ni nada… no me lo creo, es ridículo ¿cómo pudiste?, es casi imposible – le preguntó Mimi incrédula.

\- Si no quieres creer, no lo hagas - respondió completamente avergonzado Yamato tratando de finalizar el tema pero Mimi le seguía hablado pero ya no molestándolo.

\- ¿Y porque te masturbaste anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Preguntó la ojimiel tratado de saber por qué de un momento a otro su amigo término su abstinencia.

\- Solo, lo hice, además ya era el momento ¿no? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo así que, simplemente ocurrió.

\- Está bien, en todo caso es mejor fuera que dentro o sino será una bomba que estallara de una vez y dejara terribles consecuencias, que conste deberás hacerlo con más regularidad, tu semen perderá calidad y no serás apetecible para las mujeres.

\- Ya deja terminemos con el tema ¿quieres?

\- Yo lo digo por tu bien, ¿no has pensado en que buscarte a alguien? Lo digo no sólo por tu abstinencia sino también por compañía, realmente es un grano en el culo tener que venir a verte ¿sabes? Puedo presentarte a alguna compañera de trabajo. Son simpáticas, divertidas y guapas.

\- No me interesa - dijo Matt tajantemente.

\- Oh, claro… sabes creo que aun sufres por lo de Sora, no es toda tu culpa el que haya acabado todo es mejor que dejes de castigar por algo que al fin y al cabo en una relación se gasta.

\- Dejemos de hablar del tema Mimi o sino seré más radical y te pediré que te vayas de mi casa - se lo dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

\- Está bien, lo siento ¿me perdonas? – Al escuchar el silencio de Matt comprendió que no debía hablar más del tema – No hablare más, nada más, en todo el día –dijo con un dejo de pena.

\- No es eso, es solo no hablar de "ese" tema – repitió por última vez Matt - ¿quieres ver T.V.? Hay maratón de Game of Thrones.

\- ¿De verdad? Maratón de Jon Snow, ay Yama sabes todo lo que me gusta, por eso te adoro – se acercó a él y lo abrazó – Eres el mejor.

\- Eres una loca ¿lo sabes? – le rió a la cara Matt.

\- Y tú eres un amargado – rió Mimi.

Pasaron el resto del día viendo películas series. Mimi le comentó las discusiones que había tenido con Koushiro por culpa del trabajo aunque Matt pensaba que había algo más, porque al momento de preguntarle qué pensaba Koushiro de su amistad evadió su mirada y cortó el tema por completo.

Al llegar la noche y ver que durante todo el día su novio no la llamó ni le buscó, comenzó a llamarle y al ver que no le contestaba tomó sus cosas y decidió ir a su casa para arreglar los malentendidos con él.

\- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo la ojimiel levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos.

\- Puedes quedarte un poco más, - comentó Yamato.

\- No puedo, tengo que ir con Koushiro; a pesar de haber discutido vivimos juntos, debe estar preocupado porque no regresé a casa, además apague el teléfono así que lo más probable es que me esté buscando – contestó Mimi.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Yamato.

\- Estuvo delicioso, para la próxima yo invitaré disculpa no quedarme más - dijo entre avergonzada y preocupada por la hora.

\- Ok, asegúrate de hablar todo tranquilamente para evitar malentendidos con Koushiro y así arreglar las cosas – le aconsejó Yamato.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que discutimos, no te preocupes ya pasara, gracias por todo – le dijo levantado la mano a modo de despedida.

\- Vale, cuídate – dijo Yamato mirándola desde la cocina.

\- Claro, hablamos luego – dijo la ojimiel cerrando tras de sí la puerta y dejando a Matt con la sensación de querer estar con ella más tiempo.

Al llegar la noche Yamato descansaba en el sillón y no pudo evitar recordar el fin de semana compartido con su amiga. A través de los años se conocían a la perfección; sabían sus aciertos y errores; los sueños y anhelos, como también sus miedos y ese día en particular para Yamato la confusión por saber qué sentía por su amiga, si era algo más que amistad, o la confianza que generaron a través de los años le confundieron y no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

Mientras intentaba quedarse dormido dentro de todo lo que sentía por Mimi, recordó también a su ex novia y la vez que por una noche de alcohol con una conocida de Sora la llevó a su departamento y sin querer terminó teniendo sexo con ella. Él jamás fue de engañar a sus novias, sin embargo hacía tiempo que necesitaba una distracción y como Sora no llegaba a casa hacía meses por su trabajo de diseñadora, pensó que pasar un momento de distracción no traería consecuencias, pero esa misma noche Sora había llegado al departamento y escuchó cómo su Matt tenia sexo con su amiga; al ser descubiertos sólo pudo alejarse llorando por lo que había visto. Luego de eso no supo más de ella a excepción de que estaba saliendo con un doctor.

Sin querer seguía apareciendo ese episodio que a pesar de haber sido hace seis meses para él significó el término con la que fue su novia por tres años; a pesar del tiempo sentía que aún no se podía perdonar el haberla engañado.

Recordó lo que Mimi le había dicho y sin querer la imaginó a ella siendo la amiga con la que tuvo sexo y no sintió ningún arrepentimiento En ese momento, el deseo por ella, por estar dentro de su cuerpo, más los sentimientos que le estaban confundiendo, le hicieron despertar.

\- Maldita sea, Mimi yo te… - despertó sudoroso desde el sillón.

Al mismo tiempo, el timbre sonaba con tanta urgencia como si se tratara de una emergencia de vida o muerte. El ruido insistente le producía una molestia en la cabeza la cual sentía que le iba a estallar. Se paró de una vez, irritado por el molesto ruido y sin pensar en las consecuencias o ser cortés, tomó el pomo de la puerta y gritó a viva voz:

\- ¿Quién es el maldito idiota que está haciendo sonar el timbre a esta hor… - Su rostro cambió al momento en que frente a él un par de ojos color caramelo cubierto de lágrimas sollozaba sin detenerse.

\- Matt, ¿podría quedarme a dormir otra noche? Solo una más, por favor… - dijo Mimi aferrándose y colocando su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

\- Mimi… - dijo Yamato sorprendido y casi instintivamente abrazándola para que pudiera refugiarse en él.

 **Hola again! Aquí segundo capítulo; desde aquí comienza la historia en sí.**

 **Wow! 11 páginas no sé cómo lo hice, but I did it con suerte si, me estuve cabeceando harto y revisando y revisando y revisando todo el tiempo si había algún error de ortografía o redacción.**

 **Si se dieron cuenta fue lo mismo del cap. 0 pero más específico traté de explicar, porqué la junta de Yama y Mimi, porqué se peleó con Koushiro y traté de hondar un poco en la confusión que tiene Matt con respecto a su relación con Mimi, es que a veces lo deja descolocado.**

 **Dije que trataría de tener caps. rápidos pero se me hace difícil; soy una obsesiva con la ortografía y redacción y estoy a cada rato revisando y revisando si es entendible la historia o no.**

 **Quiero agradecer los RR que he recibido; para mí es un honor que grandes seguidoras del Mimato hayan pasado a leer de verdad gracias a cada una: Taishou, LaBauhaus, Yhessica Ishikawa y hasta una fanática del Koumi.**

 **También para cada RR anónimo Y PM que llegaban y trataba de responderles pero se me hacía largo; sé que ya al leer significa que les ha gustado, gracias, mil gracias a todas!**

 **En especial este fic va a mis watchis del kokoro: Mi Lore, mi amiga marakis gracias por tus tutoriales express porque pucha que me costó entender cómo se subían las cagás de capítulos en fin vó sabí, gracias por apoyarme, escuharme, y sobre todo por webiar con tanta wea que hablamos juntas, usted sabe mi coazon marakiwis tiene un espacio para usté; mi Rubychan que con sus dibujitos, sus historias que compartimos en WhatsApp nos pasamos tardes enteras de historias en la mente y a pesar de la distancia de nuestros países es como si fuéramos hermanas, bueno lo somos de hecho con 1 año de distancia XD.**

 **Ok! Para las que han leído esta historia seré honesta, y creo que ustedes se han dado cuenta; me he basado en el manhwa coreano H Mate, sin embargo habrán cosas que cambiará ya que hubieron cosas que no me gustaron como la prota ninfómana o el gringo Grey (el que lo ha leído sabe a lo que me refiero) trataré de cambiarlo lo más parecido a lo que tiene mi mente loca y creare una historia si bien no igual pero con ciertos matices de H Mate. A pesar de esto me siento un poco preocupada porque no sé si la página me bloqueará la historia por hacerla parecido al manga (si alguien sabe si está permitido o prohibido hágamelo saber para saber si continuo XD)**

 **Gracias y cariños por todo… a pesar de que Chile no ganó la Confederaciones igual siguen siendo los mejores en mi corazón (sorry debía decirlo :p)**

 **PDTA: Hago un guiño a Game of Thrones porque en 12 días más comienza y estoy a punto de gritar porque o estoy esperando hace más de un año.**

 **Hay datos que son reales como el Proyecto Kibo de la JAXA, la estación Harayuku que se encuentra en Shibuya, SMOKEHOUSE es un bar que se encuentra también en Shibuya, por ahí trataré de colocar tras partes del Tokio real.**

 **Kibo:** **El módulo de experimentación japonés (Kibō, esperanza) es la contribución japonesa a la Estación Espacial Internacional y está producido por la Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial (JAXA).**

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **Lady Mimato :***


	3. A Bit Of Company

Al llegar la noche decidió ir a su casa para arreglar los malentendidos con él.

\- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo la ojimiel.

\- Puedes quedarte un poco más, - comentó Yamato.

\- No puedo, tengo que ir con Koushiro; a pesar de haber discutido vivimos juntos, debe estar preocupado porque no regresé a casa; además, apagué el teléfono así que lo más probable es que me esté buscando – contestó Mimi.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Yamato.

\- Estuvo delicioso, para la próxima yo invitaré disculpa no quedarme más - dijo preocupada por la hora.

\- Ok, asegúrate de hablar todo para evitar malentendidos – le aconsejó Yamato.

\- No te preocupes ya pasará, gracias por todo – le dijo levantado la mano a modo de despedida.

\- Vale, cuídate – dijo Yamato mirándola desde la cocina.

\- Claro, hablamos luego – dijo la ojimiel cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 _ **Sex Mates**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A bit of Company**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Mientras entraba a la estación de tren, no se dio cuenta que su celular sonaba insistentemente; iba medio camino a casa cuando sintió que su celular vibraba en reiteradas ocasiones; revisó el aparato y vio trece llamadas perdidas de Koushiro que tenía desde hacía 4 horas._

 _Al ver la pantalla que mostraba la foto de Koushiro y ella besándose, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su novio._

 _\- ¿13 veces? - Preguntó asombrándose, - Debió preocuparse en dónde estaba, - dijo tocando la pantalla acariciando el rostro de Kou - sabía que pasaría tu enojo, tontito - le dio un beso a la foto._

 _Remarcó el número para contactarse con él._

 _\- Su llamada será transferida a un buzón de mensaje – sonó al otro lado del auricular – Bah, qué raro, ahora pasa a buzón, ¿que habrá pasado? - No importa dijo para sí misma, ya llegaría a arreglar las cosas._

 _Bajó del tren y caminó rápidamente en dirección a casa, había pasado un par de días lejos de Koushiro y se sentía mal, lo extrañaba, deseaba arreglar los malentendidos con él, pero lo que más deseaba era estar acompañada por él, escuchar que la quería y que todo fue un malentendido por los celos injustificados de él; no podía ser que estuvieran enojados sin motivo, ni menos pelearse por pasar un rato con su amigo._

 _Al llegar a su casa tocó el timbre; tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, ya que siempre se le perdían sus llaves, además Koushiro acostumbraba estar en casa, a esa hora, por lo que lo hizo como acto-reflejo. Como no abrió recordó que tenía las llaves de su casa en su cartera, las había echado la noche que habían discutido porque no sabía a qué hora iba a llegar así que tomó las llaves y abrió la entrada de su casa._

 _Lo que encontró frente a ella fue una maleta morada, cuando la vio se asombró ya que era su maleta de viaje._

 _\- Huh, ¿Mi maleta? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _En eso escuchó la puerta de su habitación que levemente se cerró y detrás de ella la voz de Koushiro._

 _\- Ya llegó, comencemos… -_

 _Cuando se dirigía a su habitación, escuchó algo que le produjo escalofríos: alguien más estaba con Koushiro, no reconocía la voz de aquella persona; pero presentía que algo extraño estaba pasando: su corazón se estaba acelerando rápidamente y sus sentidos estaban alerta; mientras se acercaba, decidió quedar en silencio para no ser escuchada. Al tomar la manilla, escuchó los gemidos que se producían detrás de la puerta, pero ya no eran como extraños sino que los reconocía._

 _Abrió con cuidado la puerta tratando en lo posible de no hacer ruido y mientras lo hacía, vió la espalda de su novio perfectamente desnuda y encorvada hacia la cama._

 _De un golpe abrió el resto de la puerta y contempló la escena completamente: bajo él, se encontraba una chica desnuda que gemía mientras era penetrada por Koushiro._

 _\- Llegaste a tiempo, Mimi - dijo él, mientras se introducía en un vaivén brutal dentro del cuerpo de la mujer._

 _\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - dijo Mimi perturbada por lo que veía._

 _No podía creer lo que estaba frente a ella. Frente a ella, como si no estuviera en ese lugar, Koushiro le agarraba del pelo a la mujer y se lo tiraba ligeramente. Estaba inmovilizada debajo de él, indefensa. Le penetraba, hasta el fondo, y gemía ruidosamente. Él, entraba y salía a un ritmo rápido e intenso, empujando contra su trasero. Jamás en su vida lo había visto así, como poseído por algo o alguien._

 _\- ¿Qué mierda haces?_

 _\- ¿No lo ves Mimi? Estoy disfrutando, – Decía él mientras la miraba y seguía moviéndose dentro de la mujer- Te dije que disfrutaras lo que no habías disfrutado hacía tiempo conmigo, pues bien, hoy me tocó a mí y créeme que lo estoy pasando bien – mientras miraba el cuerpo de la otra mujer y esta reía:_

 _\- Así que tú eres la famosa Mimi, ¿quieres unirte a la fiesta? Debo decir que tienes un hombre que sí que lo sabe hacer bien._

 _En eso Mimi la mira con cara de odio e indignación, volvió su cara a Koushiro:_

 _\- ¿Cómo haces esto Koushiro? ¿Todos estos años juntos y por una pelea te das un revolcón con esta puta?_

 _\- ¿No te gustaba mucho compartir con tu amigo Ishida? Pues bien, a mí también me gusta compartir con amigas._

 _\- ¿Es por eso que me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por Matt?_

 _\- Te dije que no todo volvería a ser igual que antes, arreglaríamos cuentas, y así lo estas pagando Mimi._

 _A pesar de la escena que veía Mimi no se movía de su lugar no daba cabida a lo que veía o escuchaba frente a ella._

 _\- Parece que se quiere quedar, déjala, así será mejor para nosotros - dijo la mujer – ven, entra más duro- se movió bajo él para hacer la penetración más profunda - ah, sí, perfecto – susurraba la mujer._

 _\- Ya empaqué tus cosas ahora vete, déjame tranquilo._

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

 _\- Que no escuchas, lárgate- le grito Koushiro_

 _\- Esta será la última vez que me veas, no volveré Koushiro, aunque ruegues, no lo hare, valgo más que esta puta, soy mucho para ti, merezco cualquier hombre mejor que tú._

 _\- ¿Cómo ese bastardo de Ishida? ¿Mejor hombre que yo? No sabes lo que hablas. Está bien, quédate con ese imbécil…_

 _Mimi no aguanto más, con lágrimas en los ojos, volteó hacia la salida de su casa; tomó su maleta y cerró la puerta, como también su corazón a Koushiro._

* * *

Era ya entrada la noche y sólo se escuchaba desde la habitación de visita sollozos desde hacía una hora. Al llegar Mimi a su departamento, Matt le hizo entrar al verle con una maleta y llorando desconsoladamente; trató de que le explicara por qué estaba de esa manera, pero mientras más le preguntaba más lloraba, así que le hizo reposar en cama para que se calmara y luego hablar. Había pasado una hora y el sollozo ya no se escuchaba como al principio.

Vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se levantó del sofá de una vez:

 _\- ¿_ Mimi? - preguntó Matt al verle callada.

 _\- ¿_ Tienes algo para beber? - dijo Mimi esquivándole la mirada.

 _-_ Algunas cervezas y agua – respondió Matt, siguiendo su vista al rostro de ella, aun veía que estaba distraída.

 _-_ Cerveza está bien _-_ dijo yendo al refrigerador.

Abrió la puerta y sacó un six-pack de Corona y las llevó directo al sillón; prendió el televisor y se puso a mirar un punto fijo sin prestar atención a lo que salía de la pantalla.

Matt se sentó al lado de ella por un buen rato, pero sólo el silencio reinaba en la sala; podía mirarle, Mimi solo bebía y apretaba el control remoto buscando algo que ver pero por inercia; definitivamente Mimi estaba mal y no quería cooperar con hablarlo.

 _-_ Hey, tengo que trabajar mañana - dijo Matt ofuscado - ya pasó una hora de que llegaste ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó?

Ella miraba la boca de la botella de cerveza con tristeza y luego volvía a beber.

 _-_ No tiene caso, me voy a la cama - dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón para ir a su habitación, - puedes ver tele hasta tarde, pero no subas el volumen fuertemente, si quieres, puedes dormir en la pieza o quedarte en el sofá – dijo Matt yéndose a su habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Mimi quedó mirando un punto vacío en el sofá; el silencio se le hizo eterno, sentía que era todo era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, que lo que estaba pasando el día de mañana cambiaría; que todo sería una mentira, pero aún tenía el vívido recuerdo de los gemidos de la mujer en su habitación, y los gritos de él al decirle que se fuera de su hogar; no entendía, todo lo que había pasado ¿que había hecho ella mal? solo el recordar más aun dolía, sentía que le desgarraba desde lo profundo su corazón, nada ni nadie podría sanar el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

En su habitación, Matt se encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero aún seguía preocupado por Mimi, no había que ser adivino para saber que había discutido con Koushiro y fuertemente para haber llegado con maleta y más aún devastada sin querer decir nada, pero lo que más le molestaba era que no quería decir nada sino estaba en silencio, guardándose todo y eso significaba una cosa que lo que había pasado era gravísimo.

En eso escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, sintió unos pasos cerca de su cama y el correr de las sábanas que lo alertaron del peso de Mimi al acostarse al lado suyo.

 _-_ Mimi ¿qué estás haciendo? - le exclamó a su amiga mirándola al lado de ella en la cama; se veía vestida con una polera de pabilo y pantaletas azules que no dejaba nada oculto ni menos a la imaginación por lo que se puso nervioso; trató de no pensar en ella de esa forma, estaba vulnerable, no se permitía pensar en ella así, más aún por lo mal que la había pasado durante el día.

 _-_ Que cómodo se siente _-_ dijo Mimi sonriendo.

 _-_ Argh, maldición Mimi, no podré descansar bien - se levantó de la cama para ir a dormir a la otra habitación, pero en ese momento Mimi apretó su muñeca reteniéndolo.

 _-_ Quédate, - le rogó Mimi mirándole; aún se podían ver sus ojos brillosos de lo que había llorado durante las horas anteriores - durmamos juntos - le pidió tratando de sonreír.

Matt la miró durante un momento; podía ver que aún estaba demasiado dolida por la pelea con su novio, el que se haya comportado así; meterse a su cama a mitad de la noche, buscando refugio significaba que estaba completamente destrozada por lo sucedido con Koushiro, él sabía a la perfección que cuando Mimi era férrea a algo no lo soltaba, como si fuera una fijación, así también con sus novios, a pesar de ser una chica que aires de coquetería y libertad, cuando estaba enamorada era la persona más fiel, no miraba a nadie más, respetaba su relación y a la persona que estaba junto a ella.

 _\- ¿_ Qué? - Dijo Matt mirándola confundido.

 _-_ Solíamos dormir juntos todo el tiempo cuando salíamos a acampar ¿te acuerdas? – le sonreía Mimi, aunque su risa quedaba muy lejos de lo que realmente sentía.

 _-_ Eso era cuando éramos niños _-_ dijo Matt enojándose _-_ ahora es diferente _–_ miró Matt frente de la cama esquivando su mirada.

 _-_ Solo un poco, podrías al menos recostarte a mi lado, acompáñame a no estar sola, por favor ¿sí? – le miró con tristeza.

Matt volvió a mirarla y comprendió que lo que Mimi necesitaba en ese momento era compañía, se acercó a ella, se acomodó a su lado de la cama, y permitió que se acercara para que pudiera dormir; mañana le preguntaría cuando estuviera más calmada y trataría de ayudarle en la medida que pudiera, esperaba que Koushiro no hubiese hecho algo malo con ella, porque realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

 _-_ Que amable eres, - dijo Mimi – ¿sabes? Él siempre estuvo celoso de ti - siguió hablando, - siempre me decía que me querías más de lo que debía ser un amigo, desearía que hubiera sido así, deberían ser todos los hombres como tú – colocó su rostro en el pecho de Matt, pero no pudo seguir así porque le daba pena que su amigo le siguiera viendo de esa manera tan destrozada, se dio media vuelta y volvió a sollozar.

 _-_ Ya pasará todo,- dijo Matt tocándole el hombro – descansa ahora, deja de llorar ¿sí? tranquila.

\- Esta vez debió ser algo realmente malo - pensó para sí. En ese momento Mimi se dio vuelta y se acercó más a él. En un principio Matt lo tomó como si ella buscara refugio, por debajo de las sábanas tomó la mano de él y se acercó a sus brazos. Matt pudo sentir la suavidad de sus pechos y no pudo evitar en pensar cómo se sentirían en sus manos; al instante, Mimi subió la pierna a su cadera y la dejo ahí sin moverla; al rozar su miembro Matt se excitó al contacto, creyó que en algún momento se daría vuelta y no le tocaría mas, pero pasaron los minutos y Mimi más se frotaba en su entrepierna.

 _-_ Maldición Mimi - pensó Matt mientras notaba que su miembro se estaba poniendo duro como roca - ¿acaso lo haces a propósito? ¿Qué cree que hace con su pierna? Será mejor que la despierte para que se mueva - trató de empujarla pero no se movía, así que decidió no despertarla.

Argh, ya no me importa, mejor dormiré – dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Pasaron los minutos pero por más que quisiera quedarse dormido no pudo. ¿Estará realmente dormida o estará fingiendo? – se preguntó a sí mismo - Me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo dormir y estoy más duro que una roca.

Volteó su rostro para verle y no pudo evitar sonrojarse; su boca entreabierta se veía tan apetecible, le daban unas ganas tremendas de probarla, se sentían suaves al tacto, a medida que bajaba su vista pudo ver los pechos perfectamente redondeados y apretados entre sus brazos; no pudo evitar excitarse más de lo que estaba, sentía que su entrepierna palpitaba a mil por hora y no podía contralarlo aunque más pudiera. Instintivamente levantó su mano izquierda para poder tocar el cuerpo de Mimi.

 _-_ Ishida que crees que haces _-_ se dijo a sí mismo; estaba tan solo a centímetros de tocar el cuerpo de Mimi – ha sido tu amiga por más de 15 años, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir - Estaba a punto de quitar su mano, pero al ver los pezones erectos de Mimi supo que su excitación no se calmaría.

 _-_ Su pezón esta duro, ¿acaso...? – Pensó acercando su mano al punto de casi rozarle.

En ese instante Mimi rodó en la cama dejando a Matt con la mano a punto de tocar sus senos.

Se miró la mano recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se maldijo interiormente.

 _-_ Alguien como yo siendo su amigo, como estuve a punto de hacer esa estupidez, soy lo peor - se recriminó mentalmente dando vuelta en la cama.

Al otro lado de la cama Mimi despertó del pequeño descanso que tuvo al estar junto a Matt, quiso volver a dormir pero no pudo evitar acordarse lo que había visto; no podía entender cómo él había hecho eso, no entendía como Koushiro había cambiado tan repentinamente, si él quería tener sexo descontrolado no hubiese habido problema, ella podría haberle complacido de alguna manera se podrían haber solucionado las cosas, pero ¿hasta el punto de tener sexo con una mujer extraña? no lo podía entender ¿es que acaso ella ya no le satisfacía?, ¿no hubiese sido más sensato haber terminado su relación y e conocer otras personas en vez de llevar una mujer a casa y follársela?

Mimi no pudo evitar sentirse mal, recordaba la cara de la mujer, parecía que disfrutaba tendiendo sexo con su novio, ¿acaso Koushiro le conocía hace tiempo? ¿Tendría una relación paralela con ella o fue de una sola noche?

Recordó cuando lo hacía con su novio y no pudo evitar compararse con la mujer que estaba con Koushiro, recordó cuando lo sentía dentro de suyo, cuando le besaba en su cuerpo y con la suavidad que le tocaba, sin querer volvió a pensar en él y en lo que había visto durante el día, había cambiado completamente; ya no era tierno y cuidadoso sino que se había vuelto, en cierta forma quería sentirlo con ella de la misma forma que se comportó con la mujer, ¿sería verdad que había cambiado? Verlo así, tomándola fuerte y sometiéndola a su antojo, le hizo excitarse, quería sentir lo mismo que ella, quería sentir dentro suyo a Koushiro, que la tomara sin control, que la poseyera de la forma que él quisiera y ella dejarse envolver por el deseo, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo depravada? quería que la tocara y la dejara gritando de placer fue tanto el deseo que bajó la mano a su clítoris y comenzó a masturbarse.

Mientras ella se tocaba, pudo escuchar leves gruñidos al lado suyo; al sentir que Matt estaba masturbándose, despertó dentro de ella la necesidad de ser tocada, hacía tiempo que no sentía un hombre dentro, y la sensación de sentirse deseada, ya le estaba carcomiendo.

Mientras tanto Matt, al ver a Mimi su lado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, quería sentirla dentro suyo, sus ganas por poder tocarla, probarle, escucharla gemir tan fuerte que olvidara todo lo que estuvo pasando, el deseo por recorrerla en todo su cuerpo le estaban quemando por dentro, mientras pensaba en ella, su mano recorría su extensión sin control y sentía que iba a explotar.

 _-_ Hey, Matt - escuchó al otro lado de la cama - aún estás excitado ¿verdad?

 _\- ¿_ Qué? … dijo Matt dando vuelta lentamente su rostro. – Mimi ¿qué estás diciendo?

 _-_ Te pregunto si aún estas excitado como ayer, - Ella estaba de espaldas a él y se estaba sentando a la orilla de la cama, Matt no entendía qué estaba haciendo, hasta que la vio pararse y bajar su ropa interior quedando solamente con la polera puesta.

Sin voltear su rostro, Mimi le habló:

 _-_ Eso, ponlo dentro de mí, aunque sea un momento… Al instante, Matt se levantó para ver que no era un sueño lo que estaba escuchando, no daba cabida a lo que veía, Mimi semidesnuda y esperando a que él pudiera estar dentro de ella.

Hacía diez años que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Mimi Tachikawa, el día que su mejor amigo comenzó a salir con ella fue lo que gatilló a darse cuenta que no quería que estuviera con nadie más que con él, pero cedió, y fue más el rostro de ella de verle feliz con su amigo que los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón por Mimi.

Vio a Mimi reclinarse sobre la cama:

 _-_ Mételo por detrás Matt, - dijo Mimi sin mirar su cara, - hazlo de tal forma que no puedas verme.

Habían pasado los años y los había aguantado y resistido; no ver a Mimi como mujer sino como su amiga, pero estando ahí, dispuesta para él, sus deseos por ella se estaban revelando y ya no podía más contra eso.

Ese día para Matt, todo se rompió…

* * *

 **Tercero LISTO! Yuuuhuuu! Bien, ahora me siento emocionada; no pude subir durante la semana pasada porque era mi semana final en el trabajo y tenía que entregar muchos informes.**

 **Mucho drama en este capítulo oh sí! Si se dan cuenta, nuevamente vamos al inicio de la historia, Mimi llegando a casa de Matt a pedirle alojamiento porque se siente triste sola y abandonada; ahora saben por qué: Koushiro, maldito bastardo típico de la mayoría de los hombres, se discute con ellos y pafff, se agarran a otra mina (conozco a varios ¬¬) pobre nuestra Mimi, el tipejo de hombre que se buscó. Menos mal Matt estaba allí, todas deberíamos tener un amigo mijito rico y que nos "aliente" en momentos de tristeza, pero que va! La amistad entre hombres y mujeres lleva casi siempre a la confusión, a mí me ha pasado, he tenido sexo con amigos y con todos quedo media confundida. XD EEEN FIN NO HABLAMOS DE MI HISTORIA PERSONAL sino la de Yama y Mimi. Proximo cap. LEMMON SEÑORES! Espero me quede decente, o sino juro que me arrepentiré de seguir la historia, este capítulo ya me costó hacer las escenas medias piluchas, y creo que ahora hacer el lemmon me costará más (Chia Moon tiene un don lemonoso XD) Es que soy taaaan cabezota dura y si veo que no me sale y ni siquiera me excita prefiero no seguir (media ninfómana la cosa XD), o sea escribir algo que no te haga sentir nada es como aburrido ¿no?**

 **Sorry las demora, ahora que tendré semanas libres por mis vacaciones, ire subiendo caps.a la brevedad (mientras no me encuentre mi familia escribiendo y viendo escenas de sexo descontrolado XD)**

 **Fue cap. corto, lo sé, pero como ahora en los próximos capítulos viene lemon trataré que sean lemons largos, me inspiraré releyendo lectura erótica para que queden prendidas porque debo decir que estuvo muuuy flojo este capítulo.**

 **Nuevamente digo, me inspiro el el manwha HMATE pero solo una idea lo demás, personajes y conflictos emocionales corren parte de mi mente y lo que pienso como sería una relación de amistad que pasa por el deseo.**

 **Gracias a mis chicuelas RubyChan la amo en secreto ella lo sabe XD, mi LoreChan, y toooodas las que quieran ser mis amigas le daré mi amistad incondicional.**

 **Gracias por sus rr que me hacen reír y alegrar mucho! :***

 **Besitos del fin del mundo**

 **Lady Mimato :***

 **Pido disculpas por errores de ortografía o redacción, NO ES LO MIO, COMO DIRIA MESSI NO SE ME DÁ (salio lo futbolista de mi XD)**


	4. Out Of Control

_-_ Mételo por detrás Matt, - dijo Mimi sin mirar su cara, - hazlo de tal forma que no puedas verme.

Habían pasado los años y los había aguantado y resistido; no ver a Mimi como mujer sino como su amiga, pero estando ahí, dispuesta para él, sus deseos por ella se estaban revelando y ya no podía más contra eso.

Ese día para Matt, todo se rompió…

 **Sex Mates**

 **Chapter 3: Out of Control**

Al ver a Mimi a su lado en la cama, pidiéndole que le penetrara, el cuerpo de Matt reaccionó al instante.

Llevó sus manos al trasero de ella; masajeó levemente sus glúteos y al sentirlos perfectamente redondeados y al tamaño de su mano, no pudo evitar acercar su boca y besar cada rincón de su parte íntima mientras escuchaba a Mimi contener suspiros de placer.

Al sentirlo recorrer con su boca, apretó sus labios para contener los gemidos que le provocaban; pero la lujuria que provocaba Matt con el roce de sus labios hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente a una corriente de placer que le recorrió y le hizo temblar al instante.

Al ver la reacción de Mimi, Matt introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, lamiendo su interior con lentitud para disfrutar de su sabor; al ver la reacción de Mimi frente a su contacto, continuó haciéndolo sin detenerse, quería disfrutar de ella, saborear de su cuerpo, llenarse de su éxtasis y su placer; subió sus manos hasta llegar a sus pezones, quería recorrerle completamente y que en cada parte de su cuerpo lo sintiera a él; comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de ellos y dar leves toques para que le sintiera, y así fue, a su contacto, Mimi gruño guturalmente y supo que su cuerpo ya no aguantaría más.

Mientras utilizaba su lengua en ese punto también llevó su dedo al clítoris y jugueteó con ese punto; mientras tocaba tu botón, Mimi arqueó su espalda y el primer gemido salió de su boca:

\- Ahhhhh, Matt – Gimió Mimi mientras apretaba las sábanas; al sentir su lengua, Mimi mordió los labios y sólo podía pensar en aquella lengua que causaba estragos en su interior, apretó sus puños mientras su clítoris era tocado; fue tanto el placer que se retorció bajo la cama y su cuerpo se inclinó para sentirlo más profundo.

\- Mhhm…. - Haaaa…. – La voz de Mimi gimiendo inestable, y a la vez sensual y fuerte, para Matt indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando. Al ver la expresión erótica a su contacto, no se conformó consigo mismo; agachó más su rostro y comenzó a lamer los labios interiores de la castaña sin detenerse.

\- Mmmhm… - Ahhhh, sí… Ahhhh— exclamó Mimi retorciéndose ante el orgasmo que le hizo sentir Matt.

Supo Matt que era el momento de entrar al ver que explotaba por el orgasmo que había sentido. Mimi dio vuelta su rostro y vio que él había quitado su ropa; se encontraba desnudo masajeando su miembro y preparándolo para entrar en ella.

Abrió sus piernas para ingresar en su cuerpo, cuando Mimi lo interrumpió:

\- Ah, espera Matt – dijo Mimi mirándolo y deteniéndolo al instante - Creo que no deberíamos continuar, siento que… que no puedo hacerlo - dijo con la cabeza gacha y evitando su mirada.

Matt la miraba con detención, sin embargo, su rostro había cambiado y sus ojos ya no la miraban como antes, sus ojos habían oscurecido, aun así continuó hablando:

\- Me deje llevar, lo siento, creo que me sentí un poco excitada por beber mucho, dejémoslo hasta aquí; somos amigos, incluso aunque tuviéramos ganas de hacerlo creo que no es bue… - fue interrumpida cuando éste colocó su miembro en la entrada de ella, dando leves empujes para introducirse en su interior.

\- Espera Matt, - dio Mimi sujetándose de las sábanas y tratando de impedir que éste entrara.

\- Solo quédate quieta – dijo Matt con voz gutural, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma; su voz perdió sentido cuando escuchó el primer gemido de él al entrar en su interior.

Lo que siguió fue una ola de sensaciones, Matt entró de una vez y a pesar de hacerlo lento para Mimi fue una tortura constante; la forma en que se movía dentro de ella era lento pero a la vez completamente agradable, podía sentir el tamaño de su miembro recorrerle todo su interior: duro, caliente, palpitante, la sensación extremadamente febril que le hacía sentir Matt le hizo entregarse, no importaba hacerlo de esa forma, el sentirse deseada por él la llevó al éxtasis.

\- Ahh Matt, ahh - La colocó debajo suyo, abrió sus piernas y poco a poco entró en ella gime tomándolo de sus brazos mientras el vaivén de sus caderas los envolvía en un calor indescriptible; en ese momento al ver a Mimi retorcerse de placer, Matt pensó en todo el tiempo que llevaba enamorado de ella, aunque en ese momento los envolviera el deseo, lo que más quería él era tener a Mimi en cuerpo y alma, más que saborearla o tenerla bajo suyo su deseo era poder amarla sin remordimientos, donde ella fuera lo más importante de la vida; fue tal el sentimiento que lo embargó que acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó. Mimi al sentir el contacto reaccionó y se detuvo de una vez, movió su rostro hacia el lado y le habló:

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? No me beses - dijo Mimi esquivando su rostro.

No supo que se apoderó de él en ese momento, pero al escuchar a Mimi que no quería besarlo le enfureció; en un arrebato de impotencia, subió la polera de Mimi, tomó su seno derecho y comenzó a lamerlo con ímpetu.

\- Aaaaaah – al sentir la boca de Matt en su pecho no pudo dejar de gemir; ni lo que le hizo sentir bajo suyo se comparaba a la manera de besar sus pechos, era como si cayera a un aviso de placer al sentir la boca de Matt lamer, besar, y recorrer sus senos sin dejar saborear cada rincón de su pecho; su lujuria pudo más que la razón y no pudo evitar pedirle que siguiera:

\- SÍ, así, ah… sigue así, bésalos Matt - pidió Mimi con urgencia; el miró hacia arriba pidiéndole permiso para seguir; al ver el rostro de Mimi apretando sus labios continuo lamiendo y recorrió con la lengua sus pezones.

Mimi tomó su cabeza y la profundizó entre sus senos; Matt tomó posesión de su otro pecho y lo comenzó a apretar de tal forma que hacía a Mimi apretar sus piernas en las caderas de él para que continuara:

\- Ahh Matt, mhhmm - gemía Mimi apretando sus labios.

Al sentir que Mimi apretaba las piernas en sus caderas, Matt comenzó un vaivén sin control en donde se adentraba sin parar; Mimi ya estaba llegando al límite, jaló de los cabellos de él haciendo que alzara su rostro y le mirara:

\- Ahh Matt, un poco más…. Profundo….- le rogó Mimi.

Se levantó salió lentamente de su cuerpo, la miró y dijo:

\- ¿Qué dijiste Mimi? ¿Qué quieres que haga? - se detuvo en su entrada esperando la petición de ella:

\- Más profundo Matt, mételo dentro de mí más profundo, por favor – Se acercó a ella y comenzó a entrar sin control. Tomaba sus piernas para no permitirle salir; la sensación de estar dentro lo estaba desquiciando, tener el control de todos sus instintos lo estaba desesperando; su cuerpo semovíaimpaciente; aunque quisiera no podía, el sentirla gemir debajo suyo, ver sus ojos cómo se cerraban ante el placer que estaba entregándole, lo excitaba sin poder moderarse.

\- Ahhhh - Mimi jamás creyó sentir tanto placer como lo estaba haciendo ahora, Matt se movía dentro suyo con frenesí y la estaba llevando el más puro estado de lujuria; solo quería serdominada por su boca, sus besos, por sus manos, su cuerpo:

\- Ahhh, sí, sigue así, duro, profundo... ohhh Matt, siento que voy a correrme - decía Mimi tomando sus brazos y clavando sus uñas en ellos.

Matt colocó las piernas de Mimi encima de su hombro e hizo su penetración tan profunda que la _estaba torturando:_

\- ¿Así? - Dijo Matt girándola y penetrándola desde atrás - Ahora, ¿te gusta así?

\- Ahhh, sí… - Mimi se dejó tomar por sus caderas mientras Matt la penetraba sin detenerse. La colocó de lado y comenzó a introducirse nuevamente en ella mientras jugaba con su clítoris y sus dedos:

\- ¿Te gusta así? Dime, ¿te gusta? - le susurraba al oído mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos en el clítoris.

\- Ah demonios Matt sí, por favor no te detengas -Matt seguía adentrándose en su cuerpo mientras masajeaba sus pechos, frotaba su punto más sensible y la hacía contraer su cuerpo ante su tacto.

\- Sí… córrete para mí Mimi- susurraba Matt mientras entraba con fuerza en su interior; su cuerpo igualmente, estaba llegando a límites que no había sentido antes, pero al ver a Mimi entregándose a él con tanto deseo, prefirió aguantarse para que Mimi disfrutara.

\- Ahhhhh Matt, estoy a punto de venirme… - suspiraba Mimi con espasmos en todo su cuerpo; un escalofrío recorrió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el centro de su cuerpo haciéndole estremecerse sin control.

\- Sí, Vamos Mimi… déjate ir – decía Matt mientras la penetraba y estaba llegando igualmente al orgasmo.

\- Oh my fucking god Matt, ahhhh - gritó Mimi y su cuerpo convulsionó explotando el más vívido orgasmo que había tenido en su vida; su cuerpo se sentía en un estado de ingravidez luego de haber llegado al clímax y solo se detuvo cuando sintió a Matt culminar fuera suyo.

El tenerlo dentro suyo la llevo a sentir la lujuria que jamás ni con todos sus novios había sentido, y su amigo lo había hecho una sola vez, pero se prometió nunca más caer ante la tentación porque para ella lo más importante era su amistad que tenía con Matt.

Pero para el lo que había hecho con Mimi significaba una sola cosa; estaba jodidamente perdido por ella: por su cuerpo, por su deseo, su lujuria; pero sabía que el haber perdido el control con ella significaba también el haber perdido la relación de amistad que tenían juntos. No sabía si volverían a ser amigos, si harían como si nada hubiera sucedido, o si cambiaron sus sentimientos, pero lo que si sabía era que iba a luchar por el corazón de Mimi, aunque se le fuera su amistad en ello.

 **Cuarto subido, cuarto terminado, pero con jaqueca he quedado!**

 **Hola a todas gracias infinitas por llegar hasta acá!**

 **Uuuff que difícil, he leído, he visto y jamás pensé, juro que jamás pensé que un lemmon fuera tan difícil de escribir; me siento realmente extraña, no pensé que quedara así, por lo general en mi mente surgen ideas bien locas pero no me siento satisfecha; espero se pueda entender la idea del lemmon Matt estaba prácticamente haciéndole el amor a Mimi y ella parecía ninfómana loca; me siento extraña es la primera vez que escribí un lemmon y siento que no lo hice bien, quero pedir mis disculpas si a alguien se le hace demasiado fuerte, pero traté en lo posible de que se lo imaginaran pero siento que me fui al extremo y está demasiado gráfico y no es agradable leerlo, hasta he llegado al punto de no seguir escribiendo porque siento que la historia no está tendiendo buena recepción y me he ido solo a lo casi hentai, mis disculpas nuevamente, como repito no quiero que la historia trate así sino que a través de un impasse en nuestra pareja afloren los sentimientos ocultos, pero si ha sido pesado háganmelo saber para no continuar, mi ánimo ha bajado comparado a los demás caps.**

 **A pesar de todo quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi Ruby que le encantan los lemmons y me pide que le escriba, linda amiga gracias por los wasap loco que nos enviamos y nos ayuda en nuestras ideas loca, he aquí el resultado aunque no me haya gustado tanto, gracias por tus porras; mi maestra Lorechan gracias maestra por sus conocimientos entregados a mi persona, ahora la entiendo a cabalidad y le juro que se me pasara la calentura bien rápido y no leeré nada con rating M porque quede traumada.**

 **Para todos los demás les comento que cambiara rating ahora la historia será más romance y donde converjan igualmente la amistad el drama y todo lo demás,(eso espero) pero lemmon no creo que haya en un buen rato más.**

 **Mis disculpas a todos por el lemmon nuevamente, creo que tomare una pausa y no escribiré en un bueeen tiempo más porque honestamente me he quedado sin ganas y gracias por pasar por el fic aunque no haya tenido buena recepción ya las que escribieron se ganaron mi afecto**

 **Besitos y cariños del fin del mundo**

 **LadyMimato :***


End file.
